


Hope

by Romantical_Cat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantical_Cat/pseuds/Romantical_Cat
Summary: It's a year after the Battle of Hogwarts, and Lucius Malfoy is left a broken man. Narcissa and Draco have left him, and he has become an empty shell of what he once was. But you believe that there is hope in the darkness. (Reader's gender isn't specified)
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Hope

The setting sun blazed red and gold, setting Lucius Malfoy's tall figure in stark silhouette. You couldn't see his face, but his pale blond hair was in disarray, and his shoulders sagged. 

"Lucius?" You stepped out of the shadows and approached him cautiously. The light was fading and darkness began to descend. He did not answer -- did not even acknowledge your presence, even though you stood before him. "Lucius what's wrong?" Now you were near enough to see him more clearly. His eyes were red, with dark circles marring his pale skin. Stubble peppered his cheeks and chin. His gaze was hollow -- empty -- like his spirit had fled and only a shell remained. Slowly his eyes moved to your face, and a flicker of recognition showed in their depths. 

"What are you doing here?" His voice was hoarse and bitter. 

Taken aback you answered hastily, "I was walking to clear my mind, like I always do in the evenings now." 

"Leave me alone." Lucius turned his back, but didn't walk away. 

"Lucius what's wrong, this isn't like you." Frowning, you stubbornly refused to follow his demand. 

It had been almost a year since the Battle of Hogwarts, and almost as long since Narcissa and Draco had left him. You had never been close to the Malfoys, but you had always gotten along well with Lucius. For a while you had even harboured feelings for him of a tenderer kind, but out of respect for his family you had quashed them. It had been awhile since you had last seen Lucius; now he kept himself sequestered away in Malfoy Manor, letting it sink into disrepair around him. 

Lucius sighed deeply. "It isn't like me, is it? Was it like me to--" he stopped, clenching his jaw tightly. 

The sun sank below the horizon. You pulled your wand out from a pocket and whispered, "Lumos!" A silvery light shone from the tip, illuminating the area around you. Lucius stood half in shadow, his head bowed. "Lucius please talk to me. I'm worried about you." You bit your lip, hoping that he wouldn't just walk away.

Instead he turned back to face you, the wandlight accentuating his haggard appearance. "What is there to say?" 

You could smell alcohol on his breath, and your heart twinged with unidentifiable emotion. "You don't have to live like this! It will be alright now. It's all over, and this is a chance for a new beginning." The words spilled from your lips in a rush; clumsy but sincere. 

He gave a short laugh, and the sound was harsh and dry. 

"I mean it!" The frown hadn't left your forehead. "It'll be hard, but I can help you…" You stumbled to a halt, unsure of what to say and how to say it. 

A sardonic smile curved his lips. "As if you could help me. You can't even help yourself. Look at you--" his gaze flicked over you, "what are you doing? Something with creatures?" 

His words hurt you deeply, and your throat tightened, but you forged ahead regardless. "Yes. It's valuable work, and I enjoy it. But this isn't about me. I'm worried about you, Lucius." 

He clenched his jaw again. "Well it's the first time I've heard that." 

Your eyes widened. Did he mean that or was it just an exaggeration meaning recently? "I--" 

His eyes glinted. "I don't want your sympathy." 

It was overwhelming. Taking a steadying breath you stepped back. "I'm sorry. Goodnight Mr Malfoy." Your heart ached as you turned and began to walk back the way you had come. Following the narrow dirt path you had just disappeared into the treeline when he called out to you. 

"Wait." 

You froze, unsure if it wasn't just the sound of the wind in the branches playing tricks on you. Slowly you turned back. The light from your Lumos spell spoiled your night vision, but you could make out his dark figure still standing in the clearing. 

"Please, don't go." 

Your heart cracked, and you walked quickly back to him. "I'm here." 

He sighed, eyes running over your face. "Thank you." 

You nodded. Crickets chirped, creating a pleasant ambience, accompanied by the faint hooting of a distant owl. "I'll always be here for you if you need me." 

He didn't respond, reluctant to accept any offer of help. 

Gently you reached out and touched his arm. He started as if you had burned him, and you snatched your hand back. "I'm sorry!" 

His eyes narrowed, but the sneer that had begun on his lips withered and faded away. He relaxed, and this time didn't react when you placed a reassuring hand on his arm. 

"You should go home and rest, you look like you haven't been getting enough sleep." 

He shook his head. "I will manage." 

"No, you won't." 

"If I sleep," he hissed with unexpected vehemence, "do you know what I see? I see everything, all over again, burned into my mind." 

"Oh…" Your heart sank. But there had to be a way to help this man. It would be a long, difficult road, but he wasn't quite yet broken beyond repair. "Still, you should at least lie down." 

"If you insist."

"I do." You removed your hand from his arm. "Do you have your wand? For light." 

He absently felt at his pockets. "No…" 

"I'll walk you back then," you offered confidently before you could change your mind. 

For a moment his gaze flicked up to yours, as if searching for a reason why you were doing this. He didn't find it, and looked away. 

The two of you walked in silence as the thin crescent moon rose. It provided no light, and the cold glittering stars seemed more distant than usual. For a while the path bordered a small burbling stream, and the croaking of frogs joined the nighttime chorus. Then the packed dirt changed to short clipped grass, then to a wide gravel walk leading to the rear of Malfoy Manor. 

You stopped outside a back door. Lucius had withdrawn a key -- curious, you thought -- and turned it in the lock. The door swung open with a horrible screech of rusty hinges. You winced, but he didn't seem to care. 

"Come inside," he spoke quietly. 

Puzzled, you obeyed. The house was dark and quiet. Lucius went ahead of you and soon firelight flickered in the next room. "Nox." You whispered, and the light of the Lumos spell was snuffed out. Sliding your wand back into your coat pocket, you followed Lucius. 

He was standing in the middle of a small drawing room. The red carpet offset the delicate silver leaf of the wallpaper, and furniture of muted oak. 

"Please, sit down." He gestured politely towards a couch. 

Gratefully you sank down onto the soft cushions, and memories flooded back into your mind. You had sat here before, it seemed like ages ago now, talking to him about anything from the complexities of certain spells to how he'd never admit to anyone but you that sometimes he would still sneak down to the kitchen for extra dessert. You found yourself smiling when your thoughts finally returned to the present. 

Lucius was looking at you curiously, and there was a trace of his old self there. It disappeared as quickly as it had come. 

"Please do sit down," you shifted over slightly so there would be room. 

He lingered for a moment before sitting beside you. "I am glad you stayed." Lucius was staring into the fire, and light danced across his features and shone on his hair. 

"Of course," you answered off-handedly; your gaze lingered on his unkempt hair. "You used to take such good care of your hair…" 

He grimaced at the mention of the past. 

"Is it alright if I…?" 

Lucius didn't look away from the fire. "Yes, yes, go ahead." His tone was nonchalant but he closed his eyes when you began to gently run your fingers through his hair. It still felt smooth and silky in your hands.

"I'll braid it, like I did that one time." 

He didn't speak, but he leaned back slightly into your touch as you began to braid. Time slipped by, marked by the crackling of the fire. Slowly Lucius relaxed, and his expression looked almost peaceful.

"Oh, I don't have a hair-tie…" You frowned, looking down at the completed braid. 

"It doesn't matter. Leave it." He re-opened his eyes. 

You shrugged a little, regretfully. "Alright." Once again the conversation lapsed into silence. You knew that you would have to head back to your own home soon, but you found that you didn't want to leave. Partly out of worry for him -- you could see the half empty bottles on the side table -- and partly just because you wanted to be with him. Old feelings die hard.  
He looked over at you, and for one precious moment let his defenses down. You saw hurt -- so much hurt -- and fear, anger, bitterness, but there was also a small shard of hope and, mixed in with the rest, the realization that your feelings had never gone unnoticed -- or unreciprocated. But this wasn't the time for whirlwind romance, and you were both different people now. 

You teetered on the brink of saying something, but decided against it. 

Instead Lucius said your name softly, almost reverently. Then he held your hand, pressing it tightly like you were his lifeline in a vicious storm. "Stay with me," he said. 

"I will." You answered without hesitation. 

Lucius took you in his arms. It wasn't the passionate embrace of a lover, but the embrace of a tired man relaxing into the promise of hope. 

Eyes wide, you gently began to rub his back. He would, perhaps, never be truly whole again, but for tonight it would be enough to keep the nightmares away.


End file.
